


Moving on

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sort of a continuation with Not Okay with any of it..<br/>I don't know what this is.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Moving on

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a continuation with Not Okay with any of it..  
> I don't know what this is.

Forgiving... maybe that didn't matter. Maybe it was more about moving on, making your peace with it.  
When Josh said those horrible things... Tyler couldn't forgive him. But he could move on in peace.  
Maybe that's what mattered.


End file.
